Silent
by Celi0048
Summary: -No todo es tranquilidad-chocaron dos ojos verde esmeralda iguales pero de dos personas completamente diferentes. -No quiero que el caos que se avecina involucre a mis hijos- respondió el elegido. -Ellos están sentenciados por solo portar su apellido, Potter- contestó con amargura la italiana.-Esta guerra comenzo por ellos-murmuro triste-Nuestra promesa esta pactada de milenios-
1. ACT ONE

**My new life in Hogwarts.**

 **Alessandra "Vitulo"**

No todos los Gryffindor son valientes Albus Severus Potter y preveo que tendrás varios problemas por el miedo de Potter mayor.- Alessandra a Albus.

 **Kayla Anderson**

Nuestra amistad se forgo de una secreto que ambas guardaremos hasta la muerte misma, no como tú Scorpius Malfoy.-Kayla a Scorpius

 **Scorpius Malfoy**

Una persona en Hogwarts que sepa de joyas encantadas, la tenemos cerca, busquemos a Alessandra Vitulo, ella nos puede ayudar.-Scorpius a Rose y Albus.

 **Albus Potter**

Tu abrasaste la fama de papá pero yo no, esa es la diferencia, yo odio ser mirado y ver esas expresiones expectantes a ser Harry Potter aborrezco escuchar murmullos por donde pasó-Albus a James

 **Rose Weasley**

No confío en ella, tiene algo que no me fio...chicos no veis que nunca recibe cartas y que siempre es llamada por los profesores, es como si tuvieran preferencia con ella-Rose a Albus y Scorpius.

 **James Sirius Potter**

Fons ¿Pietato? ¿De que hablas?...Bueno gracias por esconderme y bueno eso era ¿Griego? ¿Latín?-James a Alessandra.

Cast of ACT ONE

Imogen Poots **as Adhara MacQuoid**

Fuisteis la mejores amigas pero ya lo he decidido, necesito buscar a mi padre

Ju Jingyi **as Mei Zhang**

Considératecomo mi enemiga Alessandra, quédateen la mente que Albus Potter me pertenece.

Yan An **as Kai Zhang**

Admitiréque por ti me controlo James pero si toca un pelo a mi hermanita...

Georgie Henley **as Molly II Weasley**

Se que esto sera loco pero bueno os cubriré, pero tan solo llegar antes de la cena.


	2. Sinopsis

**[Si estás leyendo esto, significa que el hechizo funcionó bien eres mi única esperanza, el mundo mágico está en peligro y si tu tienes ahora este diario que se escribe solo es porque Albus ha tenido una idea aunque para mi es absurda, bueno ahora debes saber como este me mira mal...¡Ah! Me estoy hiendo del tema, desde ahora en adelante escúchame, la historia de la comunidad màgica donde todo se cria que era paz...o al menos en Inglaterra...]**

Todos decían que comenzarían un Era de Paz pero el mal nunca descansa, todo acabó cuando Harry Potter derrotó al Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico volvió a la normalidad pero todo esto tomó su tiempo, las muertes que produjo esa guerra, fieles seguidores encerrados, otros huyeron, otros murieron, otros que viven con normalidad pero ante el ojos crítico del mundo mágico.

Yo Alessandra, una niña que a tan solo con 8 años tuve que huir de Biodola, Italia donde nací hacia Londres, Inglaterra. Desde pequeña cargue con el peso de mi familia y una promesa que generación por generación va traspasando " Nuestra promesa está pactada de milenios". Lo que no sabía que la familia Potter sería mi perdición en ambos sentidos.

 **[Soy Albus no se si me conoces pero aquí debemos cortar nos estan buscando bueno a Alessandra...Te advierto que si esta leyendo esto eres nuestra única esperanza si algo va mal...Ahora si debo cortar nos han encontrado, hasta la próxima]**


	3. Prologue

**[Bueno comencemos con esto, soy Alessandra no hemos tenido tiempo para comenzar a explicar...bueno todo, si preguntas por Albus se ha ido, nos hemos peleado y estoy aquí sola en las calles de Barcelona, no me preguntes porque estoy aquí pero bueno acabemos con esto...]**

(Todo diálogo en italiano en cursiva)

Bueno todo se concentra en Italia, Biodola, lugar donde mi familia y yo vivíamos, debería haber tenido 8 años cuando todo sucedió , la casa de mi familia, esa noche 28 de agosto del 2014 se incendio.

 _-¡¿Dónde estás?!_ -gritó una voz grave y de acento estadounidense muy conocida, un hombre vestido de una túnica azul oscuro con su varita en mano lanzaba agua por su camino, vio a los tres cuerpos tirados sin vida, un hombre de cabello blanco piel bronceada de ojos oscuros ya sin vida mi padre, un metro más lejos era su hermana(mi madre) tirada sin vida de cabellos negros y ojos verdes esmeralda abierto llenos de terror, su piel pálida resaltaba en el vestido violeta, siguió su camino pero vio otro cuerpo de un niña peliblanca de piel pálida que era boca abajo, era mi gemela.

 **[Creo que he comenzado bien...intentare abreviar algo pero mas adelante iré explicando mas detenidamente pero creo que no tiene gracia que diga de sopetón todo...]**

-¡Mia!-llamó agachándose para mirar su pulso pero no tenía...estaba muerta, yo solloce desde mi escondite aun temia que esa gente volviera y asesinaran a...-Alessandra-me llamó con cuidado se dirigia hacia mi, solté un chillido de terror escondiéndome mas en la columna.-Alessandra vayámonos-pidió mirándome con sus ojos negros asentí porque mi tío era la única persona que tenia ahora que me había quedado sola-Vayámonos-me cargó con facilidad en sus brazos y cogió un daga plateada que cargaba en el cinturon y me hizo un herida.-Debes activar las defensas Alessandra-un gota de sangre cayó al suelo mientras el fuego desapareció,en las paredes aparecían runas de protección.

-¡Tutela scutum!-conjure aferrándome a mí entre la cabellera negra de mi tío a la vez que aparecieron alrededor el sello de la familia y un capa protege la casa resguardada.-Vamos tío-pedi sin mirar a la mansión mientras el asentía y ambos desaparecimos hacia otra parte de italià.

Siracusa, Italia 29 de agosto del 2014

 **[Siracusa, mi tío tenia un casa de vacaciones en el centro de todo muy bonita y del estilo muggle pero bueno vamos..]**

Las siguientes horas fueron borrosas pero lo que se es que fui despertada en la casa de vacaciones de mi tío Marcello por parte de madre, me dio de desayunar mientras me entrego el periódico mágico Profeta.

 _Casa de la familia Maccanti ¿desaparecida?¿Incendio?_

 _Ayer 28 de agosto se vio avistamientos de ceniza que sobrevolaban en la medianoche por el pueblo costero de Biodola, Italia. Varios de los habitantes tanto como familia mágicas y muggles confirman haber visto que por la parte de Golfo della Biodola, el humo salir entre los árboles . Tal como sabemos de la familia Maccanti, muy pocas personas familias mágicas han accedido a la mansión, han visto arder la casa cuando el fuego se apago así de repente y un escudo protector rodeo la mansión ,según los aurores relatan a traves de los testigos._

 _Nuestro testigo la familia Gobbi íntima amiga de la familia, siendo poseedor de poder entrar a la mansión , testifican y afirman que la mansión a vuelto a reiniciar las barreras por si solas, dando a significar que tola la familia Maccanti ha muerto, dejando su casa escondida para la eternidad.Hoy a la madrugada varios aurores del ministerio italiano habian aclarado el asunto del incendio ante los muggles._

 _Aún no se podido ver si la familia ha muerto al completo pero según como vayan avanzando el rastreo por el pueblo de busqueda de algun Maccanti se ira informando._

 _El ministro italiano declara dia de luto hacia la familia Maccanti._

 _Para saber más en la página 3._

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta pero no me permití llorar, ellos pagarían lo que hicieron vengaría por Mia, mi tío me abrazo a el también le dolia, le dolia que su hermanita estuviera muerta, su cuñado, mi gemela...

-Alessandra, nos iremos a la tarde a Londres-me informo asentí .-No puedes seguir aquí más tiempo, tu ni las joyas-hablo con seriedad, parpadee recordando borrosamente lo que hice con aquella bolsista llenas de piedras-Aun no puedes poseerlas pero tarde o temprano lo deberás hacer-cogió la bandeja de comida vacía.-Te he dejado algo de ropa para que te cambies...Alessandra por favor no te dejes llevar por el odio.-salio de allí.

-Nuestra promesa está pactada de hace milenios...-murmure con melancolía, me levante para dirigirme al baño donde me mire al espejo, solté varias lagrimas.-La magia de sangre siempre corrompe, pero solo si eres puro, maldad no hará, pero si el odio es en ti, corrompida serás.-Ahogue un sollozo un cabello pelirrojo había remplazado mi antiguo aspecto.

Esa misma tarde mi tío hizo un traslador ilegal y huimos de Italia, lugar donde no volvería pisar hasta cuando todo comenzaría...

Me había acostumbrado mucho a Londres pero no podía todavía ser completamente feliz aunque hubieran pasado 2 años de lo sucedido, podía recordar a mi hermana, mi querida Mia, me limpié la lágrima que amenazaba a salir y me concentre a cocinar antes que llegara mi tío de Gringotts. Dejé el plato en el comedor y me senté para mirar el reloj que tenía colgado debía haber llegado hace una hora, me recosté en la mesa mientras jugaba contando los segundos, mientras poco a poco me dormía pero el sueño se vio interrumpido ya que tocaron justo el timbre.

-Señorita Vitulo-llamó la voz de un hombre desconocido detrás de la puerta, pocos segundos después reaccione alarmada, me levanté con rapidez, corrí a la cocina donde cogí una sartén y me fui acercando con cautela a la puerta, abrí tirando seguido la sartén a la cara del desconocida.

-¡Harry!-exclamó riendo ante lo sucedido pero yo no acababa cogí un jarrón y se lo tire pero ese hombre pelirrojo atrapó el jarrón.-Soy Ronald Weasley, necesitamos hablar-pidió con precaución, ya que le apuntaba otra vez con la sartén que cayó al suelo después de golpear al primer desconocido. -Junto mi compañero Harry Potter, Jefe de Aurores-presentó a su amigo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.Di un saltó al escuchar el nombre de su primer atacante y hice varias reverencias muchas veces seguidas, corrí hacia la segunda planta para bajar con un kit de enfermería muggle.

-Gracias joven Vitulo-agradeció mientras veía extrañado la grasa que le tendí, ignore la expresión confundida del auror, el señor Potter cogió la gasa de su amigo para ponérsela en la nariz.

-Disculpen por el altercado en estos tiempos nadie se puede confiar-me disculpe rascándome la nuca, dándome cuenta que tenia mi gorra puesta.-Señor Potter y Weasley puden decirme lo que pasa-pedi mirándoles con respecto, el señor Potter me miraba fijamente y notaba su mirada como compresiva y lúgubre, abrio leve la boca para decir Mamále mire confundida pero volví ignorarlo.

-¿Y mi tío?-pregunte algo preocupada hacia esos dos aurores.

Ambos se miraron...

 **[Esto veo... a Albus venir por esto voy acabar los ante posible.]**

-Tu tío ha muerto-soltó de sopetón el pelirrojo Weasley.

 **[Antes que leas esto, lo que sucedió no estuvo planeado, me abstengo de los comentarios siguientes.]**

Mi reacción en eso fue coger la sartén que lo tenía más cerca de mi y comencé apalearlos, las lágrimas amenazaban a salir pero los dos aurores no salían, sabia que me veían inestable emocionalmente y tenían razón pero cogí el kit de enfermería para tirárselos hasta que de una momento a otro les saque a patadas de casa, me recosté llorando en la puerta...otra vez podía ver como la muerte, me quita otro ser querido, mi único familiar, mi tío...


	4. I

**CAPÍTULO 1: Conozco a la chica de la peluca en el Expreso de Hogwarts.** **[Me alegro que no hayas desechado el diario, se que desde el primer avance no he vuelto escribir desde el otro diario gemelo, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido, lo sabrás más adelante, lector/a. Ahora si ¡Comencemos!]**

Ya habían pasado 3 años de aquel fatídico accidente, aún lloraba cada aniversario del accidente, hacía un año que había muerto mi tío a causa del accidente en Gringotts en un de las bóvedas antiguas, un dragón lo chamuscó es lo que dijo el Auror Potter. Días después cuando me calmé.

 **[Añado que nunca supere la muerte de mi tío y aún me duele mucho haberlo perdido]**

Ahora ya había cumplido mis 11 años, ahora mismo como el sueño de cualquier mago o bruja sería estar en Hogwarts pero yo era la excepción, con una pequeña bolsa caminaba entre la gente del andén 9 3/4.

Nadie parecía reparar en mi y eso mismo prefería, que cada niño o niña disfruten de su familia,como yo no disfrute. Sin muchas ganas y a la vez algo preocupada disponía a subir al tren. Cuando la voz de una mujer dulce, armónica con un toque de dureza me llamo entre la gente. Un primer pensamiento fue que era mi madre, pero el amargo recuerdo chocó ella era muerta junto su familia. Esa voz la volvió a llamar.

-Alessandra-se pusieron enfrente de mi, un hombre rubio junto otra versión mini del hombre y una mujer de cabellos castaños que vestía de un traje azul, era la familia Malfoy.

-Malfoy's-incline la cabeza procurando que la boina holgada negra no se me cayera.

-¿Y tu baúl?-preguntó el niño que se escondía detrás de Astoria Malfoy que sonreía alegre ante las miradas de la gente chismosa.

-Alessandra Vitulo-me presente hacia el pequeño Malfoy.

 **[ La otra vez me olvide en decirles el porqué del cambio de apellido pero ahora lo aclarare]**

Alessandra "Vitulo" es como ahora se llamaba en Londres, en el mundo mágico británico, con ese apellido estaría por lo menos lejos del ojo de los asesinos de mi familia. Desde la muerte de mi tío me había quedado sola y a la merced de nadie, Los Aurores tan solo me habían dado la noticia pero nada ni una ayuda después de quedar a la deriva. Sin ni un dinero que no podía tocar porque ella era muerta el de los Maccanti, su tío tenía una bodega en Gringotts pero no la había podido tocar hasta sus onceavo cumpleaños pero había lo suficiente para sobrevivir a la escuela durante eso 7 años de escuela. La única esperanza que nació en mi para no rendirse fue Draco Malfoy, le había conocido en el callejón Diagon donde había tenido que trabajar en varias tiendas para un salario bajo y pobre, además por no decir que había trabajado por un salario algo más alto en el callejón Knockturn pero allí los trabajos eran escasos y desagradables, pero había tenido que aprender a valorar lo que tenía.

 **[Para entender algo explicaré la razón de cómo Draco Malfoy y su esposa fue mi ancla hacia la esperanza]**

 _Conocí a Draco Malfoy en las navidades, el 25 de Diciembre había acabado el trabajo y conseguido dinero suficiente para comprar comida para dos semanas, contando que encontrará alguna oferta en las verduras al hora de comprar._ _Sin querer me quede mirando unas de las joyerías mágicas que había en el callejón, aún sin mirarlas fijamente podía ver defectos. Mi difunda madre era una joyera encantada. Era un arte perdido y ya nadie sabría que decir ni tan solo las familias de sangre Pura de donde yo había sido inculcada desde pequeña para ser la siguiente joyera encantada._ _-Maldicion-masculló al voz grave y autoritaria de un hombre. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que alguien se había posado a mi lado, giré la vista hacia el hombre y lo reconocí con rapidez._ _Draco Malfoy_ _Después de la guerra se supo que fue exiliado de Londres, se fue a vivir a Francia y aún vive allí aunque ya hacia tiempo que ese exilio se abolió. En Francia era conocido como ser un gran proveedor de joyas mágicas, un término vulgar para mi, aunque confieso que era el mejor entre las competencias. Pero no llegaba a ser una joya encantada._ _El hombre parecía algo enfadado sostenía con fuerza una caja de podría contener una collar._ _-Estafadores-Murmuró con ira tirando la caja al suelo abriéndose en el acto. Dejando ver un collar de pequeñas perlas muy diminutas y abajo tenía inscrito Astoria de la T donde una cadenita bajaba dejando ver un corazón de una piedra verde, que identifique como esmeralda. Recordaba haber visto esa joya en otro lugar o persona y de eso estaba segura. Así era ese negocio cada uno copiándose y la carrera de estrenarlo el primero._ _-Sabe-dije llamando su atención-Ya nadie aprecia el arte de joyas encantadas ni la gente sangre pura, si es un regalo para su esposa añádale un encantamiento brillantor y Splendor Ignis.- Le entregue el collar para irme de allí._ _El día siguiente de Navidad solo puede dormir 3 horas tenia que ir a esas tiendas a limpiar y preparar la nueva mercancía. Casi agotada ese día no me pase admirando las tiendas casi iba sin ver a nadie._ _-Espera-me agarro alguien del hombro._ _Aquella voz sería y algo agitada la reconocí era Draco Malfoy._ _-Necesito hablar contigo-me miró a los ojos con esos grises serios y sin emociones. No me dio tiempo a negarme porque de un momento a otro entramos a una cafetería, y me obligó a sentarme._ _-Ahora dime ¿como sabes las artes antiguas de la joyería mágica?-me preguntó ansioso. Le mire era imposible...caí en cuenta que había soltado la lengua en el escaparate de la tienda._ _-¿Joyería Mágica?-pregunte enarcando la ceja-Veo que nadie aprecia la joyería encantada y se inventan tonterías, señor Malfoy apreció que este ansioso de saber pero la joyería encantada como se llama correctamente es un arte que no muchos pueden aprender ya que eso se pasa en cada generación de sangre pura.-me levante sabia que perdía el tiempo._ _-Espera-me dijo sabiendo que ya me iba.-Te contratare tan solo necesito hablar con tus padres-_ _-No tengo padres, señor Malfoy-Le informe secamente.-Si me permite debo irme-me despedí.-Un cosa más no es el único con un pasado turbio-formé unos puños-Si aún está interesado acepto el trabajo, ja sabe dónde encontrarme-_ **[Bueno un bonito recuerdo ahora que sabiamente puedo analizar ese momento creo que me hice de rogar]**

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy-se presentó, el niño rubio platinado saliendo detrás de Astoria.

-Encantada de conocerte por fin.-sonreí haciéndole sonrojar.-Tus padres han mucho hablado de ti-añadí mire a Draco y Astoria le guiñe el ojo.- Me han contado que eres rubio teñido-

-¡Mi cabello es natural!-grito mientras tocaba su cabello con delicadeza comprobándose si todavía era rubio.

El tren sonó me aferré a la mochila.

-Escorpión es hora-Le dije dándole espacio para que se despida.-Gracias Señores Malfoy-me incline y entre a buscar un vagón.

Al entrar casi todos los vagones estaban llenos, Scorpius me alcanzó pero aún no encontrábamos sitios.

-Aquí está libre-dije pero alguien también lo dijo a la vez pero con la voz de niño.

Delante suyo habían una pelirroja de ojos azules sin olvidar su cara con algunas pecas, vestía con el uniforme pulcro y sin ningún defecto, a su lado la un chico un poco más alto que la primera, era de cabello azabache desordenado y impresionantes ojos verdes esmeraldas pero a diferencia de los que eran de color verdemar, vestía tremendamente ordinario igual que yo. En este momento me sentí incómoda con el pensamiento que tuve, ese chico era un replica mía en chico, rompiendo ese silencio y batallas de miradas, abrí la puerta del vagón vacío bueno había una chica de cabe...digo de peluca castaña y ojos azules oscuros. También de primer año.

Nadie habló en el trayecto y yo tampoco rompí el silencio. En algún momento Rose parecía harta se levantó y se fue.

-Ya nos acercamos debemos cambiarnos-avisó la chica levantandose y yo también la imite salimos para dejar ese ambiente pesado.

Ambas caminamos hacia los baños cambiamos. Al igual que otros estudiantes que volvían o que hablaban entre ellos, cosas como...

 _Albus Potter el segundo hijo de la familia_ _James Potter han visto lo que ha hecho_ _Han leído el corazón de bruja_ _¡Si! La Maldicion Potter_ _Envidio a Sarah, Angelina, y Helena su cabello pelirrojo, la primera regla de la Maldicion_

La chica parecía tensarse y yo también _¿Maldicion Potter? ¿Primera regla? ¿Pelirroja?_ Esas chicas entraron al baño y nosotras también.

La chica entró al cubículo yo le esperé afuera haciendo guardia no sabía lo capaces que serían las chicas.

-No hay que olvidar que también hay pelirrojas de curso mayores como las de tercero.-habló una chica con su uniforme puesto con un escudo de león. -Pero todas sabemos que el próximo año será el momento, James Potter se comenzará a fijar en las chicas y dejará de lado esas estúpidas bromas.-Ondeó su cabello castaño.

-También tenemos a Albus Potter-habló un chica rubia también con el emblema del león.

Entre en el cubículo con mi mochila y saqué mi uniforme de segunda mano, no tarde mucho en cambiarme pero se me hacía raro no escuchar ruido de ese trío de chicas. Salí cuando la vista no fue agradable pise la peluca de la chica y ese trío había salido huyendo, escuché un sollozo allí en un rincón dejando un camino de cabellos pelirrojos estaba ella.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunte recogiendo la peluca a la vez que busque la varita que compré en mi túnica.

-Ellas... se...rieron... de...mi...pe...lu...ca...y me...lo ..qui...ta...ron-sollozo cogiendo la película.

-Y vieron tu cabello pelirrojo decidieron jugar a córtatelo-deduje con algo de rencor hacia esas chicas.-Lanzaron un hechizo hacia donde estaba para no salir en tu ayuda.-suspiré, la apunte con la varita.

Por un acto de maldad,

Desdicha sembró,

Devuelve lo que rompió,

En lo que una vez fue- conjuré ese cabello de la chica creció.-Déjame tu peluca-cogí la peluca y con la varita toque la peluca, la punta de la varita brillo y la volví a tocar en el cabello de la chica convirtiéndole en marrón.

[Ahora si puedo decir que la cara de ella me hizo gracia]

Me miró con cara de alucinada y sorprendida con esos ojos azules grisáceos.

-Como..-comenzó a decir.

-Alessandra Vitulo, agente pelirroja infiltrada-Le dije en tono de broma, enseñe un mechón de m cabello y lo volví a esconder en la boina.

-Kayla Anderson-sonrió dejando de llorar. Le sonreí de vuelta y con un movimiento de varita todo el desordene que había desapreció. El tren paro no me había dado cuenta lo tarde que era, salimos entre empujones.

-¡Los de primer año aquí!¡Los de primer año aquí!-gritó entre la gente un semi gigante.

Nos acercamos y nos sonrió.

-Albus¿Disfrutaste el viaje?-preguntó mirando al chico que había aparecido de repente junto Scorpius.

-Si-dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Cuatro por bote!¡Cuatro por bote!-gritó al vernos reunidos todos.

Cada uno se subió en un bote, Kayla, Scorpius y Potter en un bote.

-Este es el lago donde reside el Calamar Gigante-Nos notificó al escuchar el grito de un niño.-Aquí a la vuelta veremos Hogwarts- en ese mismo instante pudimos verlo.

Allí era como si vida propia tuviera, el castillos inmensos y gigante de una arquitectura fantástica brillaba entre la noche estrellada. Sin darme cuenta todos bajaban del bote baje apresuradamente, cuando vi a Kayla llenada de lágrimas y delante de ella Albus Potter.

-Se metió con la persona equivocada-fruncí el ceño acercándome a paso decidido cogí del brazo a Kayla y posiblemente me choque con Potter haciéndole caer al suelo. Ambas nos cogimos del brazo avanzaron al ver un professor de cabello azabache.

-Soy Neville Longbottom, jefe de la casa Gryffindor y profesor de Herbología.-se presentó.-Ahora mismo seréis seleccionados entre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, entrar en orden-pidió con tono amable.

Todos obedecimos al entrar al Gran Comedor no exclamé de asombro al igual que otros, Italia era un lugar hermoso.Sin querer darme cuenta el sombrero ya había terminado de cantar y el profesor había comenzó a llamar.

-Kayla Anderson-nos separamos nerviosa cayó en la escalera muchos rieron, con la mejilla a coloreadas se sentó donde el sombrero no tardó en decir.

-¡Hufflepuff!-

-Benjamin Byrne-

-¡Hufflepuff!-

-Arthur Jones-

-¡Ravenclaw!-

Asi fue llamado a a cada uno hasta llegar al turno del rubio platinado. Tan solo deseaba estar en Hufflepuff.

-Malfoy, Scorpius-llamó el profesor Longbottom. El chico se despidió de Potter y de mi, cosa rara. Le disponían a poner el sombrero que no le llegó a tocar cuando gritó.

-¡Slytherin!-

Mire a la casa que había sido seleccionado su escudo era serpiente y el color verde y plateado, me recordó al sello de la familia donde había grabada una serpiente y una espada la atravesaba, sacudí la cabeza tenía que olvidar aquellos pensamientos de su vida antigua. No había aplaudido con mucho ánimo a Scorpius que parecía incómodo.

-Albus Potter-

El sombrero se tardó más en él, las únicas quedaban por seleccionar era yo y la pelirroja.

-¡Slytherin!- La casa nombrada sus integrantes comenzaron aplaudir sorprendidos al tener a un Potter.

-Vitulo, Alessandra-

Nadie reparó en mi solo esa pelirroja, Kayla y Scorpius.

-La gorra por favor-me pido el professor.

-Debe ser broma-Le mire suplicante.

-Nos e permiten gorras, regla del vestuario del uniforme.-respondió sin piedad.

-De acuerdo-Nadie me prestaba atención, me lo quité dejando caer mi cabello pelirrojo con temor. El sombreo tapó la vista del comedor.

-Eres trabajadora...has aprendido a sobrevivir tu sola ante los problemas que se te han plantado, tus padres puedo ver que tu padre con tan solo ver sería seleccionado en Slytherin pero tienes mas de tu madre, bondad, buena persona pero igual de estricta un digna Hufflepuff, pero la valentía es en ti, serías una noble Gryffin,..-

-No por favor quiero estar con Kayla-pedí rogándole.

-Entonces será ¡Hufflepuff!-pero la casa no aplaudió todos se centraban en Potter, lo cual agradezco ya que rápidamente me senté junto Kayla y me puse la boina antes de que volvieran en si.

-Rosebud Weasley-Todo volvieron a prestar atención al escuchar Weasley, el sombrero no tardó mucho en seleccionarla.

-¡Gryffindor!- la mesa estalló en aplausos, el professor recogió todo y se sentó en su lugar entre los profesores.

La directora dio inicio al discurso a lo que no presté atención, una vez apareció la comida me dedique a comer mientras conversaba con Kayla. Por una vez agradecí no cocinar como diariamente lo hacía. Una vez acabada la comida la directora McGonagall volvió a dar otro discurso, a los que no escuché tampoco.

-Los de primer año conmigo-gritó el prefecto de la casa del tejón, una tal Molly Weasley. Le seguimos donde explicó a varias cosas, caminamos por unos pasillos hacia abajo, hasta pasar un bodegón, allí se encontraba una pila de barriles de hueco oscuro en la parte derecha del corredor.

-Recordad la secuencia, es el ritmo de Helga de Hufflepuff, nunca cambia así que tened cuidado en enseñárselo a alguien que no sea de nuestra casa.-Nos advirtió mientras comenzando a tocar por segundo barril, por debajo y en medio de la segunda fila.-Si os equivocais se os duchara en vinagre-recordó mientras entrabamos en la sala común, muy acogedor y de colores amarillo y negro, la sala era circular, varias plantas colgaban y en lo alto había pequeñas ventanas donde entraban la luz, en frente de la entrada había la chimenea rodeada de sillones, en el lado derecho había un mesa de estudio y en el lado izquierdo había cojines donde se podían sentar, la paredes

estaban algunos cuadros de la fundadora, el castillo y el fantasma de la casa Hufflepuff.

-Chicos izquierda y chicas derecha-dio fin al tour.


End file.
